


It Takes a Village (Or at least six men)

by Stolen_Star



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I tried so you can't judge :3, M/M, Mention of Death, Mild Language, Minor mention of abuse, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Star/pseuds/Stolen_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It takes a village to raise a child." Gavin had heard it more than once in his life, yet he never really understood what it meant.<br/>Not until a blast from the past happens and a young girl arrives at Rooster Teeth claiming to be his daughter. Now Gavin must face the mistake he made almost eight years ago and raise the recently orphaned girl while also struggling with his own love life and work.</p><p>But he's not alone, he has five amazing boyfriends that are more than willing to help the poor British man, even if they also have no clue what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

It was a normal day, or well...I should have been a normal day. A normal, burning hot, clear Texan day in the small office; the whole place had a calm and easy going vibe in the air. It was a place where you could walk into and feel instantly calm and relaxed...most of the time. Today wasn't one of those days. One British idiot scampered out of the Achievement Hunter's office and out into the hallway as he tried his best to avoid the on going attack of paper balls and empty plastic bottles being thrown at him. Like always Gavin, the British male in question, had done something stupid and was now getting punished for it by attacking trash.  
"You fucking idiot, how the hell do you spill your entire drink on your fucking Xbox?!" A loud and obviously angry voice came from inside the office, and out came a curly haired, Jersey raised male; a now empty glass bottle of soda in one hand and the other curled into a fist. Gavin tried to hold back his laughter, he couldn't help it. Any time Michael got mad, it made Gavin giggle and laugh out of nervous fear of the older male. As the British male backed away from his friend and co-worker he tripped over his own feet and fell hard on his ass. He cringed for a moment as he sat there before looking up to find Michael pretty much looming over him, Gavin held his hands out in protection.

"I-I don't know, it was an accident, Mi-cool." He said as he scooted away from the dark haired male, each step Michael took Gavin seemed to shrink back and cringe inward, yet the smile on his face didn't fade. Gavin had a problem, the problem was that he couldn't stop giggling or smiling when something like this happened. He knew that Michael was past the point of being pissed off, dumb faces weren't going to save Gavin's ass now. Instead of shutting up like a normal person would, he just laughed and snickered.  
As Michael lifted the bottle to hit the idiot before him, he quickly found it taken out of his hand and spun around to face none other than Jack.

He held the soda bottle in his hand as he stared down at the lads. "That's enough you two, new interns are arriving today and the last thing we need is the hallway and walls splattered in blood; also we still need Gavin around for a little longer." He said before turning on his heel and walking back into the office, pushing the office door shut before tossing the glass bottle into the waste basket and sitting back down. From outside the door squawks and screams could be heard clearly, the men were sure everyone in the building could hear them, Michael didn't need a bottle to beat the shit out of Gavin, it had just been a replacement for his fists.

Before too long, Michael walked back into the office with a satisfied air about him, his glasses were askew, and a grin on his face. He happily flopped down in front of his desk before pulling on his headset. There was a moment of silence before the door cracked open a little as a hand grabbed onto it, Gavin poked his head in before slipping in all the way in an almost fearful manner. Everyone could see the limp he was now walking with and his disheveled clothes as he slowly sat down, Geoff snickered while Jack tried to hide his chuckling behind a fake cough attack; Ray was a little less inconspicuous as he just laughed out loud and threw a few comments about how he looked like he'd just taken it up the ass.  
"Alright seeing as Gavin is a fucking idiot and spilled his drink all over his Xbox-" Gavin muttered a sorry into his headset yet his tone was way too giddy for it to be a sincere apology to the fans. "- we're going to have to end it here."

The Let's Play ended, headsets clattering onto the desks and groans as some of the men stretched filled the tiny office. The slight tension of before melted away as if hadn't happened, Michael was back to smiles and laughs, muttering half-hearted insults at 'his boi' to which Gavin replied to, laughing happily.  
It was a nice atmosphere, yet something still hung in the air and everyone could feel it.  
Slowly things started to settle down, each of the men going back to their seat after their break ended, more drinks or even food in hand as they started editing the footage they had just finished and it got quiet...Really really quiet. Only the sound of breathing or soft sips to take away from the silence. As before, something still hung in the air; brought back with the silence of the office. 

The six men could feel it, it was more of a nervous-excited energy. Like that of a child who is finally tall enough to ride the scary ride, nervous and a little anxious but excited about it none the less. About a few months back, they had formed a relationship. It had been awkward at first, they were unsure about it. The lads were the first to realize it, the flirting among them, they seemingly courting rituals. How close the six of them had become, it was something special among them. The gents slowly started coming to terms with it as well, yet all six of them danced around the subject until one night when they were all out drinking. 

In the tipsy haze, they confronted their feelings and finally spoke about it. Slowly came to terms with it, it was a strange loving relationship between all six of them. They decided to test the waters, act more like lovers than friends while at off work, it was still a little strange out in public. Slowly the awkwardness faded and replaced with an almost tingling feeling of happiness. They started going out on dates, spending more time at each other's house; still keeping it from the eyes and ears of the fans. They would tell them...in time. In the office, things changed only a little. Their close friends could see what was happening, but didn't say anything for there was nothing to say.

Gavin was the lovable idiot who finally broke down the almost final wall, finally speaking about moving in together. They were out at lunch, Gavin had just picked at his food until Jack noticed and asked what was wrong. With Michael holding the Brit's hand under the table, he smiled sheepishly and asked about all of them moving in together. He had seen a nicely sized house on his way to work a few days back that was up for sale and just so happened to get the number of the real estate agent; Michael and Ray had helped him scheduled a day to tour the house. Gavin wanted the Gents to come with them, even if they ended up shooting down the suggestion of moving in together.  
There was an uncomfortable moment as Ryan stare down at his food, biting his bottom lip while Geoff tried to chug down his whole beer in hopes of getting his thoughts together, and Jack just picked at his food with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

In the end, they agreed to go see the house. It seemed that Gavin's excited energy was finally getting to them, they were lead around the house by the real estate agent. An overly cheery woman who didn't even bat a lash when she met them  
After some questions and time exploring the house, everyone seemed to feel a little more comfortable with the place. It was close to work, it was spacious, and it had a nicely sized yard for parties. They bought it. It might have been a rash decision, but it was one that were yet to fully regret. It was a little strange now living together, having to leave their old places and move into some place new yet they weren't going to back out being this far in. Anyways, if they needed someone to blame they always had Gavin.

The silence was broken by someone knocking on the door, snapping everyone from their work. "Come in!" Geoff yelled, pushing his headset on and running a hand through his hair. The door cracked open as Kara's head popped into view, she quickly looked around and locked eyes on Gavin. She gestured him to come to the door, the British man looked confused before slowly pushing his headset off and getting up. His boyfriends watched with various degrees of confusion unable to get back to work, Kara noticed.  
She slipped back out before the door opened fully right in front of Gavin, he stared down at a young girl before him. She looked to be about six to seven years old with messy chestnut blonde hair falling past her shoulders, everything about her was messy even her clothes that looked old and worn, and too big for her as well. 

Gavin turned to Kara in hopes that she would explain why there was a young child in the office, the blonde woman was standing behind the child as she held a paper in her hands. "Here." She muttered as she handed it to him, she looked uncomfortable and looked around at the other men in the office; who by now had gotten up and moved closer to Gavin. The British male took it and started looking over the piece of paper handed to him. The other men watched as Gavin's face went from confused to even more confused to scared then to disbelief. He quickly looked down at the young girl, round hazel blue eyes looked up at him as she clutched onto the strap of her tiny shoulder bag. She finally spoke and Gavin felt like he was about to pass out or vomit...maybe both, everything was starting to spinning.

"My name is Rylin Lane, I....I'm your daughter." And down went Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my first work in the RT fandom. I've been away from writing for about a year and I finally decided to write something. I don't regret writing this, even if people think it's cliche. The plot was given to me by someone I know, so I complied and I've genuinely loved writing this and will keep doing so. I will try to get the next chapter up soon :3


	2. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, chapter 2! Now I'm sorry if any of the information below is incorrect, research didn't bring much up XP  
> I might not be able to keep updating this every day, but I'll try my best to not allow a huge gap to happen between updates :3

"Is he dead?"

"Of course he isn't, dumb ass!"

"Should we call an ambulance?

"Don't be ridiculous, he's fine.

"..."

"...."

"....."

"Put the fucking marker away, this isn't the time for that!"

"Don't you dare!"

"But it'll be funny."

"Shut up and give me that!"

"Anyways. I ended up standing right outside the supermarket, my pants were gone, I could hear shots being fire in the distance, the police were coming, the goat was long gone and I still had half a turkey left. All in all, it was an okay funeral; good thing it didn't rain." 

"Hey guys, I think he's coming to!"

Gavin started slowly regaining consciousness to the sound of his lovers' voices, his head was pounding as he slowly blinked awake and looked around. The first thing that he noticed was that he was on Ryan's couch, he wondered how long he had been out. He looked up as he stared at the five faces of his lovers, each one a different degree of worry, concern, or hinted anger. "Hey bud, you okay?" Geoff asked as Gavin still looked pretty out of it, he smiled softly at his lover as he gave a small nod. 

"Back up, give him some room to breath." Michael said as the five men backed away, Gavin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His head hurt a little, but he would be alright...Hopefully. 

"Wh...What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his face, he couldn't really remember how he ended up on the couch; not that he really minded. Then it hit him, his eyes went wide as he shot up into a sitting position. "I had the bloody weirdest dream!" He looked at the other men who looked at him, still some concern on their faces but they waited to hear about the dream along with a few eyebrows raising. "I dreamt that we were doing a Let's Play and I spilled my drink all over my Xbox and Michael beat me up over it, and then Kara came and there was a little girl and then everyone went dark, bloody barmy, right?" He asked as he smiled softly and ran his hands through his hair, he quickly realized his loves hadn't said anything.  
Gavin looked up to see a few of them looking uncomfortable, a few rubbing their neck while others looked away and a muttered in agreement with him.

"Yup, really strange..."

"Crazy dream..."

"Totally weird, yeah..."

It was then Gavin looked toward his desk, there was a stain on the carpet from his soda spilling along with his Xbox that was still dripping. Gavin hesitantly looked toward his chair. There sat the young girl, her knees pulled up as she stared at him. Those blue eyes made him feel sick. It was almost as if she had read his mind because she quickly looked away. "Bloody hell, it wasn't a dream." He muttered, Michael rolled his eyes at his lover giving him a 'No shit, Sherlock' look as Ray started poking fun at him. "A little for young you, don't you think, gavvy-wavvy~?" He said as he softly laughed, Michael snickered before noticing Gavin's discomfort. He muttered something into Ray's ear and soon enough they both headed out of the office. 

"Why is she here anyways, who is she?" Gavin nibbled on his bottom lip as Ryan asked, it made the younger male squirm. The blond noticed his lover's discomfort as he looked at the young girl, at the moment Jack was offering her a soda and Geoff stood close to his red haired lover, eyeing her with a weary look. Ryan turned back to Gavin, the younger male was now leaning on him and hiding his face in his arm. He turned and tilted Gavin's chin up, making the British male look at him. Gavin's eyes were filled with so many conflicting emotions, but fear and worry stuck out the most. "You can tell me anything." Ryan said before slowly pulling his hand away, hoping Gavin didn't tried to hide his face again; thankfully he didn't.

"...S...She said she's my daughter." He muttered softly, all of this was mental; he knew it was. Yet it was likely she might have been, Gavin had made a mistake a long time ago and he had hoped it would never come back to haunt him; he guessed he didn't wish hard enough.

 

"What, how the hell, Gavin!?" Michael had heard him, the curled haired man had been coming back and was now in the doorway when he heard Gavin and Ryan. "How is she your kid!?" He practically yelled, fuming. Gavin just stared down at the ground, some people hoped the ground would swallow them when bad things like this happened; Gavin just wanted to back in time and stop his past self. Michael quickly realize he had said that out loud and looked up to see Jack, Geoff, and Ray looking shocked before they all turned to the young girl.

She shifted a little nervously as she put the cap back on the bottle of grape soda and placed it in her bag, she pulled out the piece of paper Kara had handed to Gavin. She held it to Jack who took it with an almost silent 'thank you'.  
The red head slowly walked over to his boyfriends as he held it and scanned over the document in his hand, it was clearly a birth certificate. A few of the other men peeked over his shoulder to read it, it grew quiet as the information slowly started sinking in. Gavin just sat on the couch, curled up against Ryan; the older man made him feel like everything would be okay.

"How did this mess start, Gavin please enlighten us." Geoff was the first to break the tense moment, he was rubbing his face and letting out a tired sigh. His lovers were going to give him a hernia or something from the stress he had to endure daily. Gavin nibbled on his bottom lip, a habit he got from Ryan. Michael and Ray sat down on the ground close to Gavin while Jack turned his chair around to face Gavin, and sat. Rylin watched quiet, waiting; she too wanted to hear this.

"...It was eight years ago, I had just barely started living with Geoff." Gavin started, Geoff just sat on the armrest of the couch with his arms crossed as he listened. "I was seventeen, working on RvB. I was out walking one day around the neighborhood when I got hit in the face with a foot ball-" Ray burst out laughing as several of the other men snickered, it was so Gavin for something like that to happen to him. "-All I saw was a rush of white and black, bugger did it hurt!" He rubbed the side of his nose in memory of that day before continuing. "My nose was bleeding as I laid there when a fit totty came running up to me-" Looks of confusion made Gavin realize they didn't understand. "A pretty girl." He said, clearing it up what the slang meant. 

"-sun tanned skin, 177.8cm tall, light blonde hair, blue eyes. A top girl. She helped me up and got some ice for my nose, and we started chatting. Ciara was her name, I found out she was eighteen and from Ireland but was in America because of a foot ball summer camp or something like that. Her team was holed up in a hotel close by and she was training in the park, we started getting pretty close. We met up almost everyday at the park, we talked and even tried playing together, even if I was really bad. After meeting up for a week, she invited me to a small party her team was throwing...Things got bad really quickly." The last part was muttered softly, barely above a whisper. No one dared say anything or even move, they kept listening as they waited for Gavin to continue.

"I got arseholed, I'm such a bloody light weight and got absolutely plastered. I don't remember much of that night, just that it was Ciara's first time drinking and she got just as rat arsed as me. I woke up the next morning with my head pounding, I thought I was back at Geoff's until I saw the mop of blonde hair next to me..." He trailed as he shifted his legs, not even looking at Geoff. "...It wasn't the same anymore, we tried to keep being friends but it was too awkward. We kept remembering things from that night and in the end, we just drifted apart and by the end of the summer; she was gone. I thought that was the end, I made a mistake and now it was over...I guess things aren't that easy." Gavin looked at Rylin, she smiled slightly at him before her smile dropped like a ton of lead.

"Damn dude!" Geoff said as he got up from his make shift seat, wincing at his rump aching and started rubbing the pain away. Michael took Gavin's hand, not looking at him but just holding onto him. Ryan wrapped his arm around Gavin's shoulder and held him close as Ray leaned on him, Jack just sat there deep in thought; processing the information.

"So you're seven years old?" Jack's voice came as he looked at the girl, she looked at him before lightly nodding. "Well we've heard Gavin, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Rylin bit down on her bottom lip before nodding once more, she sighed as she felt the sudden attention on her. 

"My name is Rylin Lane, I'm from Ballynahinch, County Down, Northern Ireland." She said, her accent bleeding into her voice despite her trying not to let it. Jack had to admit, it was cute. "I grew up alone with my ma, she worked hard but we were still pretty poor because my ma had me really young-" A look at Gavin, yet it lacked any anger or pity; just wonderment. "-She barely spoke of my da, told me to forget about it. I kept searching, until I found an old picture she kept, I took it from her. " Rylin seemed to relax as the men didn't seem hostile towards her. "I guess I better tell you why I am here, why after seven years I came looking for Gavin. I found out about him from Youtube, it was just by chance that one of my friends showed me a video and Gavin was in it." 

Rylin smiled slightly as her fingers messed around with her bag, she kept going after a moment. "I couldn't be happier to see him, I kept watching more and more videos. I finally had a name to the boy in the picture, I found out about his job here and asked my ma to let me visit. She rejected the idea until one day she finally said she would, I was surprised and happy." Her legs slid down as she didn't feel so nervous anymore, she started feeling giddier. "We packed and got on a plane, and got here. But...we didn't know where Rooster Teeth was at, so we started asking and looking. We were so close, so...so close when it happened...." Rylin frowned as he eyes slowly filled up with tears, but she put on a brave face and blinked them away. "Ma died; a car belted her while we were walking to our hotel. I saw it, when it came towards us, jumping the bothrin, I could have pushed ma...I ain't a sap but I got scared, I just ran away and it hit ma. So much red...so much red everywhere. It got black with people, screaming and making so much noise." 

The men stiffened as they heard her, her mother died yet here she was telling the tale; she could have died as well. So many emotions flashed over her face, Gavin just looked shocked along with most of the other men in the room. "The scratch came to get me and took me to some place with a bunch of other chisellers, they said that I would have to stay there until someone adopted me. They were mean there, bunch of bloody gits!" She huffed and made Michael and Gavin chuckle, Rylin smirked slightly. "I stayed there about two weeks before meeting an older girl who was off her nut, but she was nice enough to break me out of the scratch prison." 

Sometimes Ryan liked Gavin's accent and slang words, they didn't bother him. But the more he heard this girl speak, the more confused he started getting. Jack looked over at Gavin who seemed to understand everything she was saying. Ray at this point had pulled his phone out and was sending dirty texts to Michael, who in return was blushing bright pink. Geoff sent a glare at them to stop, Ray pouted slightly before putting his phone away. 

"-She helped me find you fellas and...here I am now." She said as she shrugged, Rylin hadn't really planned any farther than this. She didn't think she would actually find Gavin, a little pathetic of her. 

"How can we be sure she really is Gavin's kid, hell she could have gotten someone to make a fake birth certificate." Michael said, he didn't look angry, just concerned. He didn't like the idea of Gavin having a child, he didn't trust her even if she was just a kid. Gavin furrowed his eye brows together and tilted his head to the side as he heard Michael and looked at the older man, no one had really thought about that. 

"I stole this in case something like this happened; Colleen, the girl who helped me out told me to." The attention was brought back to Rylin who held up a small box in her hand, Ryan took it as he looked at it; it was a paternal test. 

"I guess that works." Geoff muttered as he looked over Ryan's shoulder before taking it and reading the back to see how to use it. Gavin didn't know what to think right now, he was truthfully a little scared. This girl, she could be his daughter and now he was responsible for her. She was an orphan in a strange country, he didn't want to give her back to Social Services; it sounded like she had an absolute horrid time. 

"So...now what?" Michael asked, Jack and Ray turned to him. No one was sure, this was rather strange and highly unexpected. 

"Why don't we just go to lunch and then see what to do next." Jack said as he got up and headed to the door, everyone else realized it was way past their lunch hour and muttered agreeing with him as they too got up. "You too, Rylin." The blue eyed girl looked at him before smiling softly and getting out of the chair, she shifted slightly before grabbing onto the tail of Gavin's shirt.

"I'm happy I finally got to meet you, Gavin."


	3. Tacos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank my crave to see fatherly! Jack as the reason for this update.  
> I would like to note that Michael does not have red hair, he never has; he has brown curls.  
> It's a pet peeve of mine when reading works done by others. The only person who has natural red hair is Jack. Lindsay had red hair but her hair was dyed...I think. Also this is an anti female-bashing story so no girls will be bashed :)

It was still a little tense as they headed out, Kara flashed a small, somewhat comforting smile at Gavin as she saw Rylin trailing behind the British male. They exited into the dry heat of Austin, the sun glaring down at them. "Where do you guys want to go eat?" Jack asked as they all trickled out, Ryan, Gavin and Geoff shrugged and groaned something about not caring as Ray muttered something about Taco Bell and Michael suggested Jersey Mike's. The redhead looked around at them, he personally didn't care, he would anything that he didn't have to kill himself. 

Crossing his arms, he looked between the five men before him with sighing. "So it seems we have Taco Bell and Jersey Mike's as the two options, now for the tie-breaker." He turned to Rylin, the tiny blonde looked up at him with wide eyed. "You get to pick, Mexican fast food or sub sandwiches." He said as he got down on one knee and smiled softly at her hoping he wasn't scaring her. "Just pick which ever one sounds the best to you, no one will get angry."

Rylin lightly nibbled on her bottom lip as she seemed to be thinking, she had never heard of either of those places. Glancing around she looked at each of the men there, she had been so scared before about being around them but now the fear and anxiety she had about them was slowly dissolving. "...I've...never had Taco Bell." She said softly as she looked up at Jack, smiling a tiny bit as Ray pumped his fist into the air and made whooping sounds; her smile quickly turned into a giggle before she continued. "I've actually never had Mexican food before, but it sounds good." 

"What?!" Ray's voice came as he pushed past Gavin and got closer to Rylin who in turn took a step back from him and gave him a mixed look of confusion and a touch of fear. "You've never had Mexican food?!" To that the blond lightly shook her head and smiled slightly before giving a light shrug.

"There are none in Ireland, especially around where I live." She replied as most of her days was spent eating whatever her mother cooked which most consisted of vegetables, bread, and sometimes meat or fish. 

The red head groaned as he got up, lightly rubbing up and down his back as he muttered something about pills. He gave a nod to the other men as they started walking to their respective cars. "To Taco Bell."

Jack had been thinking about getting a minivan, it started a few days after they all moved in together. One too many times someone got lost on the way to a movie night or someone's car broke down, or they got caught in traffic; it always ended with all of them cramped up in a single car. 

The order was always more or less the same. Geoff driving, Jack sitting shotgun, Ryan holding Gavin on his lap and Michael with Ray on his. No one really complained, but it was not only dangerous this way but illegal as well.  
Also seeing as they all lived together, it would be easier to move around and not waste as much gas. Jack needed to talk to the others about the minivan idea, he needed to also make it clear that he wasn't saying to get rid of their cars.

"Oomph!" It was such a small sound in the otherwise quiet parking lot, but it caught attention of most of the men and several turned to see what it was; they were all little nosy. Rylin was on her knees on the asphalt and was looking down at her now scraped hands before wiping them on her shirt; it wasn't until now that she realized the sound of six pairs of feet had stopped and slowly she looked up at the six men. 

She sat on her legs as she stared at them before quietly muttering. "I...uh...I tripped." She muttered with an embarrassed look on her face as she darted her eyes away from them and a very slight blush rolled over her cheek revealing pale brown freckles. It was quiet for a moment before Ray and Michael's laughter broke the silence, they couldn't help it and almost doubled over holding their stomachs as they were no long trying to hold it in. Even Gavin was standing there, holding back his laughter and covering the leaked ones with a coughing fit.  
"Why is that so funny?" Rylin narrowed her eyes as he stayed there, fingers curling against her sleeves before her eyes shifted down to the asphalt of the parking lot, a frown formed on her lips as the embarrassment and anger was now crystal clear on her flushed face. "I'm fine..."

Jack looked at the two lads before slapping the back of their heads and hissed at them to shut up, the two young males groaned at the ache but shut up anyways; Jack wasn't happy and that alone was scary enough. The bearded man moved over to the young girl and got back down on a knee, at this point he was making a mental note to buy some ibuprofen for his knee and back; having five boyfriends had it's ups but also it's downs.

Jack held his hands out, palms up to her as a sign he was just trying to help her. "I won't hurt you, I promise." Jack said softly, Rylin looked at him before rubbing her eyes and nodding as she allowed him. Jack slowly slid his hands under her arms and picked her up, she had thought he would just get her back on her feet but soon enough she found herself in the air with her legs dangling down; looking straight at him as she realized she had never been this high up before. 

The moment he lifted her, he could feel bone under the clothes; Rylin was very underweight. He couldn't tell just how bad it was, but it still worried him, how long had she gone without eating? He gently placed her back down and let go but only moments after, Rylin grabbed onto his hand and held it firmly, almost like she was holding onto a lifeline. He smiled softly before tightening his grip around her tiny hand, he turned back to his five boyfriends who had just been (strangely) quiet as they watched the twos interaction. 

What just happened was like watching a wildlife documentary, the cool ones with all the gritty animal violence, good commentary, and epic slow motion. "Come on, let's go. We don't have much time for lunch." That was enough to snap them out of the daze, Michael headed to Geoff's car along with Ray and Gavin while Ryan and Jack headed to Ryan's car with Rylin; right now it didn't seem like even the jaws of life could get that girl off Jack and he also didn't seem to mind.

The ride to Taco Bell was quiet, relaxed and filled with soft instrumental music; Rylin was still tense but was a bit more relaxed than before. Jack sat next to her in the back seat, her grip was loose but she kept close to him. "...I don't hate my da but I...It feels weird being around him, is that bad?" Rylin asked and got a soft chuckle from Jack.

"No, it is normal. You haven't met him until now, it is going to feel a little awkward at first but it'll be alright and soon you'll be as thick as thieves with him." Jack replied before hesitantly ruffling her hair gently, he gave her a warm smile as she looked up at him; she gave him a small shy smile back.

"Alright, I believe you. I like you, Jack; you always looked so nice in the videos like a papa bear, big and cuddly." This made Ryan laugh from the front as he drove, he got a knee to the back of his seat from Jack who smirked into the rear view mirror at Ryan's unamused face.

Jack looked back at Rylin, he knew that he would have to tell her about the relationship all six men shared. For a moment he thought it would be complicated to explain to a seven year old girl, a young child but then he remembered something he had read about how kids could understand things so much easier than adults; they just accepted the facts and went along with their lives unlike some grown ass adults. "Rylin, there is something you should know about your...da-" That was the right word...right!? Well he got her attention now so no time to back out. "-He's a really...interesting guy and with all his flaws and good things, and there are many people who like him and in those people they are people who love him like-"

"Uh Jack, sorry to interrupt the whole birds and the bees talk but I think you need see this." Ryan's voice came from the front of the car, Jack looked at him before realizing they were already at Taco Bell and a few parking spaces away from them was Geoff's car. All the doors were open and the older man was cussing up a storm, Jack shifted and got a better look. Ray, Gavin, and Michael were being pulled out as they struggled with pulling on their clothes.

"What the hell?!" His voice raised up a little before opening the door and got out swiftly, Rylin didn't have time to grab onto him before he was gone, leaving her alone with Ryan.  
Jack quickly made his way over to Geoff who was threatening the boys with an cup of ice water. "What is going on?" The tattooed man looked relieved to see his other boyfriend, but the moment didn't last long before he growled irritated.

"I went in because I needed to take a shit and when I came back out after like ten fucking minutes I realized these three hadn't followed me into the restaurant, I came back outside and found them trying to do it in the back seat. Seriously, you three couldn't keep it in your pants until we at least got back to the office?!" The last part was directed to Gavin, Michael, and Ray who had finally gotten their clothes on and were stumbling out of the back seat. They still looked a mess, hair messy and their clothes thrown on; anyone with eyes could see what they had been doing. "Seriously if you were this horny then you three should have stayed back at the office."

Gavin looked a little flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, Ray hid behind his phone while Michael just kept smirking as he looked like the cat that got the cream. "I mean, I would have stayed; I still have editing to do but I came because of..." Gavin's eyes widened as he cut himself off and looked from Ray to Michael then to Jack, then at something behind the red haired man that made his heart almost stop. The other two lads noticed and followed his line of vision, when they saw it they froze up as well.  
Geoff just got more pissed, today wasn't a good day for him and these three were just making it worse; his head was throbbing and he felt dizzy from not eating. "What are you three staring a-" He turned to look before he also saw it, Jack could see the three staring at him and now he felt uncomfortable before realizing they weren't look _at_ him but past him; he finally and hesitantly turned around.

Standing there right behind him was Rylin, she looked at the men. A look of confused and a hint of shocked, she scrunched her eyebrows and a small frown formed on her lips before looking at Gavin then at the men either side of him before finally turning to look intently at Jack; she crossed her arms as she seemed to be waiting for something.

''Fuck!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I started this before they moved offices, so for a while this will take place in the old office; they'll move in the story. Please also note I've written all this without a Beta so all and any mistakes are because of this :3


	4. AHWU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long. I am a procrastinating lazy peach pie XP
> 
> Also, please please comment if you can.  
> Kudos are great and all but comments really tell me you really like the fan fiction, and helps motivate me to write more. You don't have to make them long, just tell me what you think even if it's: 'I really like this fanfiction, I can't wait to read more.'
> 
> Also for those asking my Tumblr name thing, here it is: Contrasting-Lolita.
> 
> I don't post much on my Tumblr, I just kind of lurk through all the fandoms liking things and reblogging a few XD

"Order number two-eighteen and two-nineteen, number two-eighteen and two-nineteen." The voice sounded through the whole restaurant, Ryan was the one to get up and get the two trays piled high with food before giving the woman a nod and a short 'thanks', he turned back around and headed to the table; it felt eerie how quiet it was. The lads sat on the booth seat while the gents sat in the chairs on the opposite side, Rylin had a chair on the side of the table as she sat in the middle of the two groups. Lunch was usually filled with laughers and jokes, even food being thrown at each other; just pure silliness but right now that was the last thing on anyone's mind. They all seemed to entertained by their phones and avoided looking up, even when Ryan came back with the food and sat it down; right now he was the only one who was out of the loop about what happened. 

He had gotten out of the car quickly when Rylin opened the door and jolted, he didn't think someone so tiny could be that quick; he quickly ran after her. Deep down he was worried she was running away again, Gavin would kill him if anything happened to her but she stopped like a deer in the headlights. He finally arrived at the scene as the tiny blond just watched the men before her, she looked confused yet focused on figuring it out for herself. It was Geoff who finally said something about eating, it seemed to be the only thing to break the tension as everyone walked off into the building without so much as a word.

Right now the silence dragged on, no one moving or even making a sound until he finally broke it by mentioning their lunch break and that they shouldn't take too long eating since they didn't have much time left. There was a symphony of groans as each of the men nodded and started eating, Ryan and Rylin both quietly watched the men though each for a different reason. The younger girl wanted to understand what had happened in the parking lot with her father and the other men while Ryan just wanted to figure out what the heck was going on with his lovers. The minutes ticked by in the oddly quiet fast food place until the awkward silence finally became too much for Ryan and he snapped, usually this wasn't a good thing but right now he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, what the-" He looked at Rylin. "-heck happened back there?" The young girl jumped a little at the loud voice visibly surprised.  
Someone finally spoke, it was Geoff. "These three couldn't keep it in their pants until we finished eating and got back to the office, I went to the bathroom and when I came back they were trying to fuck in the back seat."  
"Geoff!" Jack's hands slammed onto the table as he got up, it was scary seeing him this angry and truth be told; it was arousing as well. Geoff looked at him with a look of shock. "Can we not do this right now not in public and especially not in front of her." Jack looked over to see Rylin's shocked and confused expression. "Let's just eat and get the hell out of here, we can talk about this later. What happened, happened and what didn't then good!" Geoff's blank eyes and slightly opened mouth was good enough but he threw in a weak nod for good measures. "Good." Jack huffed a little before slowly sitting back down and digging into his food, the others watched in silent.

Ray broke it. "I think I speak for everything when I say, I have the weirdest boner right now; fuck that was hot!" Everything but Rylin and Jack exploded into laughter, it could be clearly seen they were trying to hide their red faces behind the flush from laughing so hard. "Holy shit, Jack! Right now I'd tap you so I'd be sneezing out your spunk for weeks." Michael echoed Ray as he gave Jack bed room eyes, Gavin just chuckled along with his boys but kept his lips zipped and his hands firmly over his lap. Jack just wanted the Earth to swallow him whole at that very moment; why couldn't these boys just shut up and keep that up?! Rylin just watched them before giggling softly, she wasn't sure what was going on but it felt nice to have that tension gone and hear everything talking again.

It didn't take long for them to shovel the food into their mouths and leave, this time Geoff traded Ray for Rylin; if those three weren't together then another incident like that wouldn't happen again...right? He had faith in Michael to not jump Gavin or let anything like that happen while a child was sitting back there with them. "Alright, kid you sit in the middle." Rylin swiftly got in sitting between Gavin and Michael, it was kind of awkward. Quiet chattered started filling up the car, Gavin and Ryan talking about Let's Play and Michael muttered in from time to time about it. It seemed what happened back there slowly faded away, it felt nice. She wondered what was that about, was this freckled brunet her dad's lovers, then what about the guy with black hair?

"Hey, what are we going to do with her once we get back to the office?" This broke Rylin out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Michael looking down at her before looking over at Gavin, her blue eyes slid over from Michael to Gavin; the British man slightly shrugged.

"We have to record Let's Play so she can't be in the room with us." Ryan pointed out as he glanced back at his lovers through the rear view mirror. Gavin frowned as he tried to think about who else could be responsible enough to watch a seven year old, even if he didn't know if she really was his daughter he didn't want her to get hurt either; and Rooster Teeth was a like a warehouse filled to the brim with strangely dangerous shit. 

"How about...Joel?" Ryan looked back through the mirror at Gavin before raising an eye brow as if asking Gavin to think about what he just said. "Yeah, probably not." He squeaked, why did the eyebrow thing turn him on so much; he looked away trying to distract himself.

"What about Lindsey, they'd get along." Michael smiled slightly, Lindsey was Michael's previous girlfriend and closest friend; they were like two peas in a pod.

Ryan sighed and shook his head. "She's out sick, remember?" Michael crossed his arms and turned to look out the window. "You, Lindsey, Ray, and Gavin were the idiots who decided to shoot an RT life while we were in Washington of all of you running through the rain in almost thirty degree weather." Truth be told there wasn't much to do while they were at the hotel, but still it was a dumb idea.  
Gavin snorted slightly before pointing out that it had even started hail and they ended up jumping into the hotel dumpster and hiding it out, Michael had ended up falling in face first; this made the brunet blush and rubbed his nose in remembrance. Rylin giggled as she listened to them, she had seen that episode while she was hiding out in a library with Colleen. 

"Awww, that was so cute." The coo came from Gavin who looked at his daughter, Rylin quickly quieted down as she felt her cheeks flush before smiled just slightly to herself; she almost jolted when she felt a hand on her back. "We're here, come on." She looked around as she realized they had arrived at Rooster Teeth again, she quickly slipped out after Gavin and grabbed her bag. They all headed back in, noticing that Geoff has already arrived which made Michael snigger about the older man driving like a bat out of hell. 

As they walked in Gavin and Michael headed into the office and noticed Jack setting up the camera for AHWU, and Geoff complaining about the shit games this week with Ray. "Wait, aren't we doing the Let's Play today?" Ryan's asked as he moved past Gavin, he looked confused and kind of let down. 

Geoff looked up and snorted slightly. "We can't. Gavin fucked up his Xbox after he spilled his soda all over it. We decided to switch out with AHWU, the fans already know." He muttered before turning back to the list of games, Ray shrugged slightly before turning back to his DS. Well there wasn't anything they could do, Gavin headed back to his desk to clean it up a little before they started. Everyone seemed to a bit on the edge, it could be felt in the air; it seemed things hadn't fully cleared up after lunch. Rylin looked around a little unsure about what to do now, after a few moments she just walked over and sat down on the couch next to Ray; watching him play was rather entertaining. "Ray, go help Gavin, I don't want the idiot to break anything." They looked up at Geoff's voice, Ray sighed before muttering 'fine'. "And no funny business, the fans are already unhappy about us pushing back the Let's play." This made the Puerto Rican chuckle and lift his hands in a surrender pose.

"Why do you think so badly about me, Geoff?" He asked before turning to head out the door but paused as he looked at Rylin. "Hey...Do you want to play on my DS while we shoot AHWU?" This made Rylin perk up and smile before nodding, Ray hesitated before handing the DS over. "Just don't play on my Legend of Zelda game." With that warning he left, Rylin nodded happily before flopping back down on the couch and started playing Pokémon. 

"Testing, AHWU~" Finally everything was ready for AHWU, Jack tested the microphone out, alright they were all set. Ray and Gavin came back though both looked a little...mussed up, Michael pointed out and both got a little quiet before trying to joke and act casual. "If you three are done flirting, we need to start. Can someone move Rylin, I'd rather not let the fans know about her just yet." Ryan was the one to pick the young girl up with ease and bring her to Geoff's desk. 

"Just stay here while they shoot, once we're done then you can go back to the couch." The older man said before ruffled Rylin's hair, the young girl smiled and nodded before looking at the DS in her hands.

Jack gave a short thanks to Ryan before checking the camera once more before starting. Rylin watched quietly, watching Geoff announce AHWU. As she turned back to the game in her hands she realized something and looked around for Ray, where did he go?! Rylin let out a soft whimper as she sat on the desk and looked around, she didn't want to talk and ruin the take. She carefully eased herself off the desk and sat down in the chair, her eyes trailed on Jack's back and Geoff rambling. She could see Gavin messing with the tattooed man and Ryan doing something behind them, but still not Ray. As Rylin tried to slip off the chair she felt someone grab her overalls and pulled her back into the chair, she almost yelped but bit down on her tongue. "Didn't Ryan tell you to stay here?" Michael asked in a whisper yell as he sent her a slight glare, tugging her back until she was pressed against the chair.

"I want Ray." Rylin finally muttered before yanking her clothes out of Michael's hand, she frowned and glared back at him. She knew that the brunet hadn't liked her since she arrived, he didn't need to tell her; she could feel it radiating off him; she didn't know why he didn't like her. "I need to show him this." She held the game in her hand, Michael frowned but looked at the screen; his eyebrows shot up in an instant as he realized what it was.

"Holy fucking shit, she got a shiny Eevee!" The room fell silent as Michael's voice echoed for a moment, Geoff stared at him before rolling his eyes. Ray quickly rushed into the room and ran over to Michael, almost tripping and knocking the camera over. Michael looked at him before showing him the DS, his expression quickly matched Michael's. "Do you know how rare this is!?" The curly haired male chirped and he quickly started naming it.  
"Looks like I'm not the only person here that is good at video games, shit!" Ray chuckled before someone reached between the two fan boys and snatched the game from Michael. "Hey!" They yelped in unison, Geoff looked unamused before handing the game over to Rylin.

"One, we're shooting right now and we don't need your fan boying to ruin it and two, she caught it so it belongs to her; let her name it." He shook his head and sighed before looking at Rylin happily naming her new shiny Eevee, she looked at Geoff and gave him a sheepish smile. The older man gave a lazy smile back before ruffling her hair and turned around to head back to re-shoot AHWU, they needed to hurry up. "Alright....Hey, what's up everybody it is Geoff from Achievement Hunter and welcome to AH-Fuck!" He yelped as he shifted backwards and tripped on the sofa, the three younger guy of the group busted out laughing as Geoff turned to get back up. "Fuck, that hurt like dicks! Alright, let's try again." He muttered as Jack tried to stop laughing and cut the video, started recording again. Half an hour passed and with every take something happened and forced them to re-record, after the fifth take Geoff gave up and muttered something about getting a beer. Jack nodded and told him to take five minutes off, maybe then they could get a good shot. Everyone started heading out of the room, it was a hot day in Texas and even with the AC blasting the office was getting too hot with seven people in it. A five minute break would cook it down enough to finish shooting.

Ryan headed back into the office to grab his phone but paused as he opened the door, he peeked through the crack and stayed quiet. "Hey, whatcha looking at?" Gavin came up behind him with a can of soda in hand, Ryan quickly covered his mouth before pulling him over to the door. The green eyed man squirmed a little trying to get out of Ryan's grip, or at least get his hand off his mouth; he finally got it off after licking the older man's hand. "You fucking creeper, what are you doing?" This time he whispered, Ryan pointed at the crack which made Gavin lean in and peek, what could be so interesting?

"Hi, what's up everybody, it's Rylin from Achievement Hunter and this is AHWU number two-something!" Rylin held the microphone to her lips and spoke into it, she giggled before looking at the list of game. "This week for PS3 it is yer...yara...What language is that even in?" She muttered to herself before sighing, she looked over at the other games, she didn't know any of these. "A lot of games are coming out, buy Rooster Teeth stuff and watch RWBY!" She said as she jumped up and down a little in front of the camera, before looking around and grabbed a discarded shirt; she pulled it on and tried to tie it in the back. "Buy the team nice dynamite shirt, an old favorite, but make sure you buy the right size; this one is a little too big on me." The shirt looked like a dress on her, she giggled before getting onto the couch and standing on it so the camera could see her. "We also have a new poster out, it's this one." She pointed trying to show off the new poster hanging on the wall. "It's limited edition so hurry up and buy it or you'll be sorry." Rylin jumped off the couch before getting Gavin's creeper toy off the wall and getting back on the couch, huffing a little at running around. "I've got a creeper!"

"Oh my God, that is too cute, please tell me the camera is recording!" Gavin practically squealed and held onto Ryan's arm, the blond chuckled before nodded and pointed out the illuminated red record light. They watched for a little longer before hearing Geoff and Jack coming back, they pulled away and finally opened the door. Rylin jolted slightly and dropped the microphone, she blushed and started pulling the shirt off, it didn't seem like anyone noticed what she'd been doing. She grabbed the DS and headed back to Geoff's desk, Gavin slightly smirked and turned the camera off; everyone slowly started coming back into the room.

"Alright, let's try to finish this in one take; got it Geoff?" Jack asked before turning on the camera once the tattooed man was finally back in place, this time they were able to record all the way through in one take even after Gavin practically headbutted it. Jack looked more peaceful as Geoff finished up, he turned off the camera . "Alright, finally!" They all started putting everything away, it felt calmer in the office now once the threat of rioting fans was gone. One of the interns came to get the footage to edit and finally they were done for the day. "Does anyone have any editing to finish?" More than a few hands stuck up in the air, Jack shrugged before sitting down at his desk. He kind of hoped they could go home early, but it seemed like today wasn't that day. Soon the room grew quiet with just the sound of clicking and typing, once again they were back to normal...It felt good.

Rylin slowly walked over to Jack, looking at him like she was thinking before finally asking. "Can you teach me how to play Minecraft, please?" She pointed at the Xbox before smiling slightly, she had seen them all play it before and so she wanted to try out as well; maybe she could be as good as them. "I promise I won't ruin Achievement City, Jack." She said as she leaned back on her heels and held her hands behind her.

"Fine, come on." He said as he picked her up and placed her on his knee, he started the Xbox up and handed her a controller. "Alright, so this is how you hold it and this is for moving. Now you moved these two together to walk in different directions, and this one to hit; you hold it down when you want to break a block." He said as he started showing her as she paid close attention, not really noticing the others glancing back at them and even chuckling at how cute they were; it was like she brought out Jack's paternal nature not that is was a secret to anyone.


End file.
